All Because of Eevee
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Misty receives an Eevee for her birthday from the one person she least expects. GaryMisty, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Pokemon!_

_**Summary: Misty receives an Eevee for her birthday from the one person she least expects. GaryMisty, oneshot**_

_So, this is my first venture into Pokemon fanfiction. I've loved the series since I was little, and now I've just caught the bug again because I'm just really into all the stories on this site and everything. And this pairing caught my eye. When I watched the show, back in the day when there were only 151, I was strictly an AshMisty shipper, which is why this comes as a surprise to me haha. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy! _

* * *

**All Because of Eevee**

* * *

Misty smiled to herself as she leaned back into the cushions of the chair. Confetti and balloons surrounded her in the Cerulean gym. Her sister Daisy was busy cleaning up the wrapping paper and leftover food, and she was sitting proudly with a full belly, poolside.

Could today get any better?

Closing her eyes, Misty thought _no_.

A smile graced her lips.

"Misty! You've, like, just gotten a package!" Daisy shouted from the opposite end of the room.

She looked over to her sister, who stood at the entryway to the gym. Daisy looked over at Misty expectantly, and the red haired trainer sighed before getting up and making her way over to the door, where she reached out, grabbed the pen the delivery boy presented her, and signed for her package.

It wasn't anything spectacular, just a box wrapped in brown paper, with the logo of the delivery service stamped on the side. Nothing on the outside suggested that the inside would be any different.

"From Pallet Town?" Daisy asked, looking at her sister with a smile. "From your _boyfriend_?"

Misty's temper spiked lightly at the sound of Daisy's teasing. She wanted to shout back, "No! Because he's _traveling _with some other girl." But she didn't. She didn't want that little bit of jealousy to show on her face, so she just ignored her elder sister.

Walking back to the poolside table, she set the box down onto it. She couldn't help but wondering who the package was from. Who else in Pallet Town did she know?

She wanted to wrack her brain for an answer, but she just decided to open the damn thing already. Maybe the present itself would provide her a clue to decipher who the sender was. Seriously, who sent a package without a name, anyway?

She slid a finger underneath the brown paper, unwrapping it, and was then was faced with a rather pretty, sapphire blue box. It wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either. Her eyes glinted with curiosity before she opened it. The top was hinged, and she lifted the lid of it.

More confusion littered her features when she saw what was nestled inside.

"A…_Pokeball_?" Daisy queried over her shoulder. Surely enough, the familiar red-and-white ball was sitting amongst a lavish layer of burgundy velvet. Strangely formal, for such a thing.

"And a note." Misty whispered quietly, looking at the top half of the box and the note that was taped conspicuously onto it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Daisy said impatiently, looking around. Both of her other sisters had left to go somewhere or another. "Read it!"

Misty looked at her sister in annoyance. "Fine! Hold your horses, sis, geez!"

She practically ripped the note from the top of the box and unfolded it. Her eyes graced the paper almost carefully, as if something was going to explode any second. The nameless package immediately could hide something far more sinister, after all.

_Red,_

_Noticed it was your birthday. Ashy-boy told Gramps about it, and I happened to overhear. So, I thought it was appropriate to give you this. It's a little something to spice up those water Pokemon of yours. Treat him right, he just got to maturity._

_Gary Oak_

"Let me read!" Daisy cried out, snatching the note from Misty's hands.

Misty was far less enthusiastic. _Gary Oak_? Sending _her _a birthday present? This reeked of all things sinister - well, sinister as far as Gary Oak was concerned.

Knowing him, it was probably something that would scare the living daylights out of her as soon as she summoned whatever was inside that mysterious Pokeball - so innocent and calming in appearance right now. But Misty was sure that it was some kind of joke. Seriously? Why would Gary even bother giving her a birthday present in the first place?

Most likely, it was one of her most hated things - a Beedrill, a Spinarak, or something equally Bug-type and creepy. It would be just like Gary to do this. To mock her on what was supposed to be a good day.

Daisy was still reading over the letter, obviously trying to find some hidden meaning behind the words. She looked up at the red haired water trainer, and gave her a reassuring smile, "Aren't you going to see what it is?"

"No." Misty said stubbornly, fearing that once she released whatever was contained in that Pokeball, she would have a Caterpie whack her in the face.

"Oh, come on, Misty!" Daisy complained, "This guy clearly likes you! He called you _Red_."

"Because I have _red_ _hair_, and because it's _not _supposed to be a cute nickname! It's supposed to be a bad one!"

"Guys often pick on those they like." Daisy said sagely, nodding her head. "And vice versa. Why else do you think that I, like, pick on Tracey so much?"

Misty slapped her head, "Oh. My. God."

"See what it is!" Daisy commanded, looking fierce.

"No! It's probably some nasty Bug-type! As a joke!" Misty wailed, thinking of all the horrid, unthinkable possibilities.

"It says 'he." Daisy pointed out, looking at the letter.

"Just because it says 'he,' doesn't mean it's not a Kakuna!"

"It could be a Butterfree." Daisy pointed out.

"_So_?"

"Butterfree are pretty."

"Yeah? Well, what if it's a Nincada!"

"Then we send him something back!"

"Gary's not scared of Bug-types! Or _anything_ like that, for that matter." Misty said, watching as Daisy's posture slumped slightly, and thinking that she won.

But as soon as Misty relaxed just the mildest inch, Daisy was up, quickly moving to the box that was to Misty's back, and grasping the Pokeball from the velvet-lined chamber, and grasping it tightly, so that her little sister wouldn't try to gain it back.

"Daisy! Hey!" Misty said, struggling to get a hold on the ball.

The next second, Daisy had launched the Pokeball from her hands with a cry of, "Let's see what you are!" just before Misty pushed her to the ground.

Misty tensed, looking over to where the Pokeball snapped open, and a brilliant light shot forth. All of the possibilities of what it could be shot through her head, not one of them pleasant.

The light cleared, revealing the contents of the strange present.

It - or _he_, as Gary had described - had furry brown hair, most definitely _not _the green skin and pincers of a Bug-type. He had pointed ears, and large, round, black eyes, plus a bushy brown-and-cream tail, as well as cream fur in the form of a mane around his neck. The small, fox-like Pokemon cocked his head to the side and let out a confused, yet happy, "Eev?"

_Ohmigosh. _Misty thought, somewhat cloudy headed, but clearly enough to realize that she was thinking in a Daisy-ish manner. _Gary got me an…__**Eevee**__?_

Daisy was dazed, obviously, wondering aloud, "What? What is it?"

The Eevee wandered toward Misty, chirping happily, "Eevee!"

Daisy blinked, "He got you an _Eevee_! Are you _serious_!"

Misty was shocked as well. This was definitely not something that she'd expected. Bending over to pick up the furry brown Pokemon, she wondered why Gary would send _her _an Eevee, and not someone else? It didn't make any sense…not in her mind, at least.

Eevee nuzzled into her neck, not looking bothered that he was in a strange place with a new trainer, not to mention the fact that the place was filled with water. He pulled away from Misty's neck, and looked at her before pointing with one of his paws to the blue box.

_Maybe this was a trick. Maybe the real bug Pokemon was underneath the Pokeball…hidden, so he could catch me off guard… _Misty felt a chill go down her spine as she walked over to the box. She looked down to the spot that the Pokeball had been sitting on, and found a piece of paper.

Yet more words were written on this: _Something to keep him from being homesick._

Misty flipped the piece of paper over, only to realize that it wasn't just a piece of paper, but a photograph. Her eyes widened when she saw the familiar faces of Gary and Professor Oak, standing behind both an Umbreon and Espeon respectively. Between the two Eevee evolutions was the same Eevee that had just perched himself on her shoulder.

"Ee." Eevee cooed, looking at the picture with a smile. His large, onyx eyes were almost liquid in their appearance, and Misty reached back and scratched his head, and that sad cooing turned into appreciative.

She was stunned, really, and then asked, "Are those…your parents?" She pointed to the Umbreon - which was Gary's, no doubt - and the Espeon, which was most likely Professor Oak's, or someone else's from Pallet.

"Vee!" Eevee exclaimed, and the happy note to his voice was palpable.

"Then we'll have to put this picture someplace special." Misty smiled, feeling a fondness already for this bright little Pokemon. It was hard not to find an Eevee cute, and this one seemed to have a great, optimistic attitude that she was immediately attracted to.

The fact that Gary considered her to give the Eevee to was something that touched her. She didn't know why, and frankly she didn't care. Maybe Gary thought she was a good enough trainer to raise the offspring of his Umbreon. And that was, oddly, comforting to her.

"I don't care what you said before, that boy likes you." Daisy stated loudly, rising from her position on the floor.

"No, he doesn't." Misty replied, knowing the truth of those words, and the Eevee cooed lightly in her ear.

"I don't know what you might think, but a guy doesn't give away an _Eevee_ to someone he doesn't like."

Daisy had a point, but Misty didn't want to jump to conclusions. Besides, it was most likely because she was a good trainer, which she voiced to her sister, who scoffed and said, "Whatever you say." Then she walked to go cut herself a piece of cake, that was still out on the other table.

Eevee's tail was waggling about, brushing against the back of her neck, rustling her side-ponytail. He was wound up, and he wanted to go somewhere, "Want to go for a walk, Eevee? Get you used to the city?"

Eevee crooned happily, jumping gracefully down from Misty's shoulder, and the two walked from the gym and into the bright light of Cerulean City.

Looks like Misty was wrong before - _now_ the day couldn't get any better.

* * *

"Gary, you've gotten something in the mail."

Gary turned his head to the door of his room. He had been resting for a few days now, taking time off of going around the various regions and collecting badges. He was just packing up a new backpack to get him started on his journey yet again, for he was leaving tomorrow.

"Yeah?" Gary called out, "Come in, Gramps. You don't have to do all that."

Professor Oak opened the door and came into his room. He held in his hands an inconspicuous manila envelope, and handed it to him. It was rather light, most likely only a letter of some sort.

"You're staying for one more night, right?"

"Yep." Gary said before he zipped up the final thing into his backpack. Umbreon walked into his room on the heels of Professor Oak. "Hey, Umbreon."

"Umbre…" Umbreon greeted him.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it." Professor Oak said, leaving the room quietly.

Gary slung his backpack onto the floor beside the bed before sitting down himself. Umbreon jumped liquidly onto the bed beside him, not making a sound, not moving the bed whatsoever. She nudged the letter in Gary's hands.

His hands stilled before opening it, because he saw the return address.

_Misty Waterflower  
__Cerulean City_

Umbreon recognized this and let out a slight growl, telling him to _open it_.

After a while, getting over his shock, he opened the envelop carefully, trying not to tear whatever it was inside. Was the Eevee okay?

He pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in half. Gently unfolding the crinkled paper, he realized it was a note from the Cerulean City gym leader.

_Gary,_

_I really don't know how to say this, so here it goes. Thank you __**so **__much for Eevee. He is doing great. Very happy and cheerful. He also does great in battle. For the while he was with you, you've trained him well. I think that might be a product of his mother, though. I bet Umbreon agrees with me, haha. I wasn't sure what was sent to me from Pallet Town at first, but this was a pleasant surprise. I'd actually thought you'd sent me a Beedrill or something equally bug-ish. I really can't tell you how happy I am that you picked __**me **__of all people to train Eevee. Maybe one day you can battle us and see for yourself! He is a wonderful Pokemon. Trust me, I will take good care of him._

_Thanks again!  
__Misty Waterflower_

Gary looked at the letter in his hands, letting all of the words soak in. Something like elation pricked in his chest, and he felt himself become lighter. Good. At least he was going to be in good hands. Frankly, he couldn't think of anyone else except Misty raising Eevee.

Umbreon was snickering, most likely at the part of the letter that included her.

He looked over to the envelope that was laying on the bed. Something - that looked like paper, maybe - was halfway out of the envelope, begging him to look at it.

Gary reached over and took the paper in his hands, reading a small caption: _Something to keep you and his family from missing him too badly._

_Huh. _Quizzically, Gary turned over the paper, which was much like the picture of Eevee that he had sent her.

His eyes widened slightly at what he saw.

It was a picture of Eevee, of course, floating on a raft in the middle of one of the pools in the Cerulean Gym. But he was in the arms of a bikini-clad Misty, who was smiling brighter than anything he'd ever seen, her hair wet, her cheeks flushed. Gary felt his own cheeks become a bright shade of red. Umbreon was smiling at the image of Eevee, who looked to be electrically happy.

Gary felt his lips curve into a smile, something odd for him when it wasn't tinged with mocking. This was a pure, kind smile, something that filled him from his toes to the crown of his head.

After another gaze at the letter and the picture, he slipped them both into the envelope they had arrived in. Umbreon looked at him with a question in her eyes.

Gary only unzipped his backpack and slid the photo carefully into it, his intentions answering Umbreon's thoughts.

"You don't mind if we make a stop in Cerulean City in a couple days, do you?"

The dark Pokemon shook her head.

No. Not at all.

Umbreon was sure her trainer was even more excited than she was.

Because, frankly, even she could tell that Gary _obviously _liked her, this girl named Misty Waterflower.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Okay! There it is! My debut into Pokemon fanfiction. I really, really enjoyed writing this, so I hope that y'all enjoyed it too! I would love to hear your thoughts on this, because I worked really hard on it. Also, I don't know for sure if Umbreon is really a girl, but for the purposes of this fic, she is. Haha._

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
